Unstoppable
by romycullen
Summary: When the one you love is the one thing you shouldn't want.


**I don't own Skins nor do I own its characters. **

**None of the ideas the characters show on this story are mine, they're just what the characters think and how they feel. I only got inspired and wrote a one shot down. Plus, I know these things actually happen so don't come hunting me down. I'm not writing about your children, so please remember this is fiction. And if you don't fancy the sinful and forbidden by all means stop reading now.**

**No correction was made, so all mistakes are my own doing. I apologise.**

* * *

Ever since the moment they were both sat to discuss the matter things had changed for Effy and Tony Stonem. Their parents' calm voice, pleads and teary eyes made nothing to calm their fast beating hearts.

How could it be? They were so alike... two parts of the same thing, same soul, same looking facial features... they _had_ to be. They could _no_t be. Because if they weren't, then they would be able to act on their darkest and deepest desires.

Acknowledgement hit them like a lightning bolt, suddenly the news became too much for both teenagers. It took a look, just one, to make the wall they had built over the years begin to crumble. Brick after brick would fall, since they no longer felt as if what they felt deep inside them was perverted, sinful, sick...

That night, Effy and Tony lay awake, looking at the ceiling, each in their room. Both minds running through possible scenarios, wondering how things would have been for them both if the truth had been disclosed sooner. Without noticing it, small delicate hands and big manly ones touched their respective lips, memories filling the thunder storm inside their minds and hearts.

Now the storm had began nothing could stop it.

The week that followed was a noticeable change for the pair. For an outsider, even their parents, things were just the expected; they were just going through shock, they news were shocking after all. But they, Tony and Effy, could see into each other's actions, and words, and hearts and souls as if they were just one; nothing was the same anymore. Effy grew even quieter at home, even wilder at night. Tony showed more affection to Michelle in public, stopped bringing her around at home and when he did he was sure to spend the time in his room.

Effy began avoiding Tony, and came home high on chemicals every morning. She could not deal with it. It was all too much for her frail mind.

Tony noticed, he always did, she was getting lost and he was getting hurt. Effy's hurt was also his. And one morning, the final brick fell.

Effy didn't know what she had been given, but it had been good, it had felt good. She hadn't felt good since the news were delivered. The words ran through her chaotic mind, every day, every night, she was stopping them. She wanted to stop it all.

_Adopted._

A needle was stuck into her vein.

_Both of them._

A pill was swallowed.

_Apologies._

Shots were drunk.

Somewhere along the night she had collapsed, the rush had left her and darkness had taken over. She woke up on a hospital bed with a ghost white pale Tony by her side.

"Thank God, Eff, oh fuck..." Tony grabbed Effy's face, looking into her eyes. He knew; he knew she felt the same. And she knew, and let Tony see something nobody else would see from her, her tears.

"Tony..." It was a plea, her throat constricted and her eyes finally let the tears fall freely.

Tony kissed her forehead, glad Effy was okay, glad they could sort it out now, relieved. Tony was mostly relieved.

"Don't ever do that again, do you hear me Effy Stonem? You almost killed us both." His words were sincere, if she died so did he, she was his everything. There was nothing on the world he wouldn't do for her; she was his reason for existing.

Tony's behaviour was, according to their parents, due to Effy's "episode". He was just scared for his sister, he was being attentive. They didn't attend the same school, but he was sure to see her right after her classes ended. Effy's perfect uniform and brushed hair, makeup free face and cheeky smirk made Tony's lopsided grin widen.

If people knew... if their friends and teachers and parents only knew... what happened behind closed doors was frown upon by society, but they had come to terms with their feelings by now. They weren't blood related; it wasn't their decision to belong to the same family. They could have been friends forever and it wouldn't have looked like it did when they shared a surname. Their love, it wasn't tainted. They both knew it was pure, and avoiding it had caused enough harm.

Tony drove and sang to a song both him and Effy loved. The pair laughed and randomly brushed hands. Tony spoke for both of them, Effy's tendency to being more silent showing, her facial expressions gave her away as so did her infectious loud laugh.

They arrived home, and as soon as they read the short note informing them their parents were out for the evening their lips crashed.

Tony grabbed Effy by her waist and she circled her legs around him compensating for the height different. She moaned into his mouth and he trailed hungry kisses to her collarbone, biting slightly, leaving soft white marks that would turn a pretty shade of red for the rest of the day.

Effy ran her hands through Tony's dark hair, scratching his scalp softly. It was his time to moan.

By the time they made it to the first floor most of Effy's uniform had been taken off her slender body and Tony's white undershirt and jumper had followed them. He laid her gently on his bed after locking the door, unclasping her black lacy bra with mastered skill.

A minute later, Effy lay naked, her knickers thrown on the floor. She undressed Tony, marvelling on his slightly sculpted body, taking his underpants off she looked at him in awe. This was the first time they could actually have sex, there wasn't coming back from here. It was a one way road.

"Condoms... we need fucking condoms" Her voice was raspy, full of desire which grew the moment Tony opened his drawer and took a condom out.

Once he was at her entrance, their eyes locked. He teased her, time after time. She pouted.

"You're driving me mad..." The sentence was suddenly cut off when he pushed himself inside her in one swift motion.

Their eyes closed. All the pain and the shame from wanting what they shouldn't for years, the love they felt, the connection, the fire, the pure bliss... it was life altering, unstoppable.

He moved slowly at first, getting to know her body, learning her sounds, her shivers, memorizing her faces. He had imagined her like this for so long, hating the fact someone else had been there before, that someone else had taken the pureness that once belonged to her.

She followed his movements sensing him needing a faster motion. She hated Michelle and all those girls who had shared this with him. He had always been hers, he should have always been hers. She bit him, marked him, as from now on he was hers as much as she was his.

Tony bit her neck back and as in everything else in life, they came at the same time.

"I love you"

Two voices, one feeling and a synchronized soul.

Their love was unstoppable.

* * *

**Let the flames begin.**


End file.
